


A Different Kind Of Old Man

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [21]
Category: Glee, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, First Openly Gay Son of Anarchy, Gen, M/M, Newbie Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna meets Dave's boyfriend and SAMCRO meets its very first openly gay memeber. Jax/Jenna Series related and Kurtofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Old Man

AN: Okay so here's the thing I'm a Glee fan and I have been wanting to cross the two shows over and I kept thinking Dave would be someone Jenna would befriend and Kurt well I think she'd be amused by him so when the opprotunity came to write this I took it. I'm not sure MC's have gay memebers so jut go with me on this. :) Also this is sort of AU offshoot of the Jax/Jenna verse you probably won't see this brought up again in any other of the fics. Unless you guys like it I'll bring them back. do not own anything but Jenna, Arizona, and Viper. Anything SoA belongs to Kurt Sutter & FX 

Anything Glee Related belongs to Ryan Murphy & Fox.

I hope you like it! 

 

Jax knows Jenna has many friends from her travels across the country but still this particular friend surprises him.

Not that it should because Jenna's as friendly as can be if you can get past her bluster and intimidation. This guy looks intimidating himself so maybe it's a birds of a feather type thing.

Her friend is Dave Karofsky the Sons very first openly gay member.

The Sons are not homophobic, they just don't talk about it. There is that whole thing between Tig and Kozik that no one mentions but this its different to say the least.

Jax stands behind Jenna in the clubhouse door. War with the Mayans is starting up again, they need reinforcements and have the old ladies on lock down. Jenna is metaphorically climbing the walls.

She's taping her nails against the metal part of her wheel. Jax stills her hand with a light squeeze.

"Baby, stop! Its gonna be fine."

"I'm worried Jax, Karofsky barely had the nerve to come out…."

"We'll be nice Jenna. Who he fucks isn't our business."

Jax watches as a dude who's at least six foot three barrel chested and broad shouldered parks his bike and gets off goes over and opens the door of a range rover parked next to him.

Out steps a slim young man in a dark blue velvet tailcoat, a grey shirt with a white ascot and incredibly tight white pants and high heeled grey boots.

"Jenna what is that Darlin'?" Jax squints not sure exactly what he's looking at.

"I believe that's Dave's partner Kurt."

"He's wearing tails and heels Jenna, Heels! The boys-"

"Hush and be nice Jackson!" she mutters tightly. The big dude lumbers toward Jenna and before he can blink, Has Jenna swept up into his arms in hug spinning her around curly red hair flying as Jenna laughs.

"Hey Red! How's life?"

"Hey Killer,"

"Dude don't crush my wife we've got kids to raise."

"David put down the breeder before the ruggedly handsome jealous husband decks you." Kurt says haughtily.

"He's prissy as fuck Dave. I like him but seriously put me down." he smiles and sits her back into the chair gingerly.

"Kurt meet Jennasis Teller my favorite beard and very dear friend."

"Jenny this is my partner Kurt." Kurt offers his hand and Jenna shakes it. She tilts her head speculatively. "I get it now." She directs at Dave.

Dave grins. "So do I."

"Stop it Jax is very straight sweet pea."

"So are you the uh…queen bee or whatever?" Kurt asks. Jenna laughs.

"Nah, Darlin.'" She grins "But stick close my mother in law would eat you for breakfast. Come on, you sing Dave tells me." She ushers them into the club house.

-/-/-/-

Kurt can never get used to the grimy feeling clubhouses all of them are filled with the ugly reaper insignia, pictures of and or actual naked women and its all lit dimly with poor lighting.

Here it's a little different though, its clean and kind of homey. There are baby toys by the worn looking blue checked patterned couch. A red haired baby girl is crawling near a stern looking man's booted feet.

"Ope don't step on Zona." Jax calls out.

The man reaches down and picks up the girl. "I'm not gonna step on my favorite niece am I? no I'm not! Dumb daddy." The man baby talks to the girl and brings over to Jenna.

"Don't teach her to call me dumb dude." Jax says but doesn't quite sound offended.

"I'll pay you to teach her that." Jenna says and takes the baby with a grin.

She holds the baby who's reaching for Dave. "This is Arizona Dawn Teller. Our son Abel is around here somewhere. Wanna hold her? She loves men."

Dave looks a little nervous for a few seconds but does take her. He smiles and bounces her a little.

Here in this moment Kurt sees the sweet guy he fell for. The one he sticks around for. Jenna winks at him.

A meeting is called and all the men file into a room. He's left with women as far as the eye can see. This is not Kurt Hummel's dream scenario.

He wonders around aimlessly amongst them.

The Queen Bee scary enough to rival Sue Sylvester is talking to the club doctor women grouped together gossiping and flipping through cosmos kids playing at their feet. Two teenage girls play pool. Two little boys build an erector set.

It's weird.

Light music he recognizes plays to his left and Jenna sits on the couch paying a black lacquered guitar. The baby is propped into the corner of the couch, her captive audience.

"Defying Gravity is a personal favorite of mine." He tells her.

"Me too. It was my motto for a while, you know you can sit down. You look as nervous as Ima saying hello to my nine millimeter."

"Whose Ima?"

"Dirty whore who fucked my husband…."

"You didn't shoot her did you?"

"Not yet." He sits down and watches the baby crawl across his lap.

"It's only a baby not a spider peaches, what's on your mind?"

"The Ohio chapter its….not like this….I mean I'm so proud of Dave for coming out don't get me wrong."

"But?"

"They aren't nice at all and this club does scary things."

"Here the thing, each club has its own autonomy. I mean there are the bylaws and what not but Ohio is probably the least violent of all of them. As for newbies we're kinda mean to make sure you can stick. The only reason people are nice to me? Is because of who my dad is and who my husband is. You go through some real shit together those old ladies will come around though you may be the only old man for awhile. Try not to take that personal we're just now catchin' up with the times. A few words of advice, decide if you're going to stick with Karofsky. If you are, learn when and where to suck it up and when its okay to loose your shit and then if all else fails Dave could transfer to samcro."

Kurt nods. The men pour out of the little room. Jax walks over to them.

"We have to make a run and try to meet with Alverez." he tells Jenna.

"Alright."

"I'm Jax by the way." he nods to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Ha…my grandmother collected those freaky little hummel dolls."

-/-/-/-

They all stand in the hot sun saying their goodbyes. Jax and Jenna kiss and say goodbye. He kisses Arizona and Abel and gets on his bike.

Kurt and Dave stand facing one another close together whispering. Despite that you can feel the awkwardness rolling off them. Jax smirks.

"Say it baby. You know you want too."

"Christ Almighty Karofsky! Kiss the boy none of us care." Jenna knows this is a big thing for him. There's being out and then there's being public about it.

So she's a little surprised when he does so. Its quick and intense Dave mutters an " I love you." and gets on his bike.

Kurt stands with a hand to his mouth and tears in his eyes. Jenna's rolling toward him when Opie stops her. He kisses the top of her head. "See ya."

"Ope?"

"We got this, don't worry. Still stick with Pop though."

"Okay. love you."

"Back at you."

When she finally reaches Kurt. "That felt like goodbye."

Jenna smiles a little sadly. "Jax kisses like that, it works as a barometer of exactly shit side up things may go. Today…only moderate terror. Its all good. I promise."

-/-/-/-

Jenna's phone rings out river deep mountain high.

"Hey baby, what? Yeah I can okay on my way." She hangs up.

"Daddy!" She hollers. Piney jerks awake from his barstool. "Mayans disabled the gun truck. Jax needs me to bring our stock to tide Romeo over."

"I'll go."

"Someone needs to stay here, I'll take the prospect and anyone who wants to go." She traansfers into her chair and hands the baby to her mother in law.

Jenna's niece's hand pops up. "Ha nice try baby girl, no."

"I'll go." Kurt pipes up.

"Really?" Jenna's eyebrow wings up.

"Gotta learn sometime."

"Daddy! If I meet my end because prospect can't hit the broad side of a barn, I love you all take care of my kids."

"That is not funny Jennasis," her mother admonishes from behind the bar.

"Love you too Ma,"

-/-/-/-

"We need something to hide the guns in." Jenna said. Eyes scanning the compound. She saw Ephraim's drum kit leaned on the clubhouse wall.

"My drummers going to kill me for this." She said going over and opening the base drum case.

"You have a band?"

"Daughter Crow. Local gigs, cover songs it's a hobby." she rolled the drum on its side across the lot and into the shop.

"My guitar case I can use…"

"I have a steamer trunk in the car for my wardrobe."

Jenna grinned. "I love twinks."

-/-/-/-

Kurt stood and watched Jenna assemble a rifle in a quick series of clicks and slides.

She was done and on to the next quicker than you can blink.

"God your fast."

"Quality time with dad gave me interesting skills. Stop dawdling prospect Jax will not be happy you made his wife do all the dirty work." She assembled with one hand and called Jax with the other.

Getting the guns now baby, do I need to go to wahewa? Call me back if I do."

-/-/-/-/

Kurt watched Jenna slap a clip into her hand gun. She tucked into the back of her jeans like he'd only seen done cop movies. She pulled her tank top down over the hand.

"Can you shoot?"

"Uh…no…"

"Then have Dave teach you he's fairly accurate. Not as deadly as Jackson but we were practically born armed."

"How bout crazy?"

"That too. Got anything that marks you as Dave's?"

"Do what?"

"A tatt?" Jenna took off her jacket to reveal crows wings on her shoulder blades.

"You mean that marks you as his? That's a little barbaric."

"There's more honor to it than that." She fished in her glove box and handed him a stick on S.O.A. tat. "Got them for my nephew when he was going through his I want tatts like daddy phase." she tossed him a bottle of water.

"Put it somewhere visable. We're going through the heart of Mayan territory. People know me. You not so much."

"And where do you suggest I put it? My forehead?"

"that's an idea, but not exactly what we're going for. Your neck maybe?" She held up the water bottle and little tatt.

"Here let me." She places the tattoo. "If I were a gay man I'd think this was hot. Think about getting some ink."

-/-/-/-/-

Shooter Jennings is singing steady at the wheel. Jenna's tapping on the steering wheel and humming along. Kurt takes the time to look at her now. Red hair being picked up by the wind flowing through her open window, Mirrored aviators cover her gaze. Her mouth is set just a little tightly. Maybe she's a little more freaked out than she's letting on.

"At first I thought it was the wheelchair that made you intimidating which really made no sense to me because I have a friend whose disabled and he doesn't intimidate me at all… but then I figured it out its just you that's intimidating, what I can't figure out is how you ended up as Dave's friend."

"You're honest I like that, after the accident I left. Jax couldn't handle it, not then anyway so I hightailed it and schlepped my crippled ass from state to state club to club. I didn't really want anyone, I've only ever really loved Jackson but, sex killed the ache at least for a bit. So anyway, I stopped in toledo for a bit saw my friend Viper."

"You slept with someone named Viper? You're brave."

"His name's Seth actually great lay but he's crazy as fuck, anyway He thought the prospect was gay he waited me to bait the hook and see if Davey would bite."

"Did he?" Kurt asked brow quirk caught between amusement and an odd jealousy.

"No but he damn sure tried. It just didn't work. So I asked him if he had a boyfriend, he said no."

"I asked him if he'd like too…"

"He goes…" Jenna laughed. "You don't love Viper do you? I can tell I know a good lie when I see one."

"See Viper meant protection. I can shoot someone sure but someone really wants to hurt me they can, Viper, was so fucking crazy no one dared to do anything so much as sneeze in my direction. Lying your way through life gets tiring. So Dave and I pretended to have a thing. His secret stayed hidden, so did mine and I had someone to hang out with. My brother vouched for him and he patched in."

"And when you left?"

"He said he just couldn't get over me…" Jenna laughed "Then as it turns out it was you he couldn't get over. I'm happy for him. It's brave shit you two are doing."

"It doesn't feel brave it just feels terrifying."

Jenna shrugged. "You love him?"

"Then it might never stop being terrifying but it won't ever stop being worth it either."

-/-/-/-

Jenna parked the truck as Jax walked up "Hey baby," he grinned at her and leaned into kiss her. "Hi, we've got 3 dozen AR-15's 5 dozen AK's and a hat box full of glocks it's the best I could do on short notice. It's all assembled no ammo you never returned my call and Charlie always tries to give me 'shrooms so I avoided wahewa deal with it." She grinned and kissed him quickly.

"You brought Kurt."

"I did yes,"

"Damnnit Jen!" Opie grumbled "Hi bubba, I just saved your ass say thanks."

"Thanks,"

"We agreed not to involve Jen in the trades." Opie complained.

"She's not muling anything back."

Damnnit Jenny." Dave growled approaching the truck. "What's he doing here?"

"Is no one happy to see me?" Jenna threw up her hands.

"I'm happy to see you Darlin'." Jax said.

"Now David-" Kurt started

"Shut up Fancy." Dave cut him off.

"Excuse me," Kurt said Icily.

"That's not- I didn't mean-" Jenna tried very hard to stifle her laugh. "Tread carefully Dave."

"Then what did you mean?"

"This isn't safe Kurt not for you or Jenny."

"Wait so let me get this straight you're allowed to do dangerous things and I'm not? Is that correct?"

"It's more complicated than that and you know it can we please discuss this later."

"Fine but in my head I'm calling you a hypocrite right now."

"Ooh he out ice queen's me I love it." Jenna whispers to Jax.

"You muling back for us Jen?" Clay asks.

"No!" Jax Opie, and Dave all say at once.

"But we need transport."

"I'm not carrying your coke for you Clay I've got kids at home. My Old Lady allegiance only goes so far. You need transport Ope or Jax can drive my truck no one else touches it prospect already stripped the breaks once. Just give us a ride back Dave can take Kurt back. Jax can take me."

"Jax needs to be here."

"Ope then, one of the two. We're in a war I'm not trusting Flithy Phil with my life. No offense prospect."

"Toss a fucking coin I don't care just get gone." Clay grumbled

"Who pissed in your wheaties Clay?" Jenna asked.

The guys flipped a coin and Opie won.

-/-/-/-

"I think the last time you took me for a ride Ope I was fourteen. Will you pop a wheelie?" He helps her get settled on the bike.

"Will you ever grow up?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"You got your gun?"

"Yep."

"Helmet," she puts on the proffered helmet. He gets on. "Hang on to me, and prepare for Jax yellin' at us." he guns it and pops a wheelie for a good thirty yards.

Jenna laughs. "That's not funny Opie!" Jax hollers.

"Kill Joy!" Opie hollers back.

-/-/-/-

Kurt and Opie go into the convenience store. As Dave and Jenna remain outside.

"What do you think?" Dave asks.

"Of Kurt?" she pops her chewing gum

"No Jen, the muffin man. Yes kurt."

"You lookin' for opinion or approval?"

"Approval wise I like the kid well enough…"

"I sense a but somewhere."

"My opinion is whether or not you two make it is all up to the two of you. In some ways he's not at all like you and doesn't belong in this world. Then again, he' ballsy as shit he's with you and has no real allies. Teach him to shoot and tell him the truth every time he asks for it and you might make it. Don't baby him. He's tougher than you think and for fucks sake get the kid some friends Dave."

Jenna grins as Opie and Kurt walk out.

"Shoulda known you were into twinks…"

"He's something that's for sure."

Opie tosses her a coke. "Ready to roll?"

"Born that way."

-/-/-/-

They sat a picnic table and waited for the others to return. Opie and Dave had turned back after dropping them off.

Jenna smoking a cigarette and Kurt imperiously studying his manicure. Jenna hears the rumbling horde first. Like she's attuned to the sound. She puts out her cigarette and waits for the noise and commotion to stop.

Even in the twilight she can make out Jax's shiner.

"Damn baby," she calls out and rolls toward him. He walks to her and leans down to kiss her. "That's nasty lookin'."

"I'll live, peace talks weren't peaceful." he kissed her.

"You saved our asses though, and since Clay's never going to say it I will thank you Jenna."

"What can I say, I'm just a good ol' lady."

"The best baby. You're boy Dave's handy in a brawl took two out my himself and pulled alverez's little douche bag leutient off me." he nodded over to him where Kurt was fretting over his injuries.

"I guess it don't matter which team you play for playing nursemaid's still a turn on."

"Nah, they're kinda cute in a way. You can see they're still amazed by each other."

"Aside from the fact Kurt dresses like someone blind folded him, stuck him in Elton John's closet and said go! You think they'll survive our little corner of the world?"

"We'll see won't well come on Jaxy lets ice that eye." she started to lead him inside. "Davey you alive? Wait where's Ope,"

"We're fine." the both hollered. "I've got David under control." Kurt said.

"I'm sure you do cupie doll but first aid kits inside."

-/-/-/-

Kurt hates Dave's life choice on so many principals its dangerous and stupid and seems utterly pointless but he learned something being in Charming. The Sons Of Anarchy are in their own twisted way a family.

He might learn to like it. For David. He hugs Jenna. "Me and you we're shopping tank tops are and wife beaters are not en vogue and you my darling are too pretty to dress drably." \

Jenna laughs "Aright then remember what I said, its all about the choices you make." Kurt nods.

Dave hugs her next. "You've got a boyfriend and he's really cute." Jenna sing songed.

His laugh was muffled into her neck. "And you do love that one, don'tcha?"

"Whole heartedly." Bikes revved around them. "Stay safe." She says

"Stay happy." He replies and gets on his bike. "Back at you."

She sits and watches them all leave


End file.
